Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a 3D cross-point memory array utilizing multiple selector switches along a bitline.
Description of the Related Art
The heart of a computer is a magnetic recording device which typically includes a rotating magnetic media or a solid state media device. A number of different memory technologies exist today for storing information for use in a computing system. These different memory technologies may, in general, be split into two major categories: volatile memory and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory may generally refer to types of computer memory that requires power to retain stored data. Non-volatile memory, on the other hand, may generally refer to types of computer memory that do not require power in order to retain stored data.
One type of memory that is gaining traction in industry is 3D cross-point memory arrays. 3D cross-point memory arrays can select a cell by using an ovonic threshold switch (OTS) device in series with a memory element, but selection of the 3D layer is typically done with decoding transistor logic in the substrate combined with a plurality of decoded lines connecting vertically to the individual layers in an outward fanning, stair step-like pattern. Such an approach is complex, requires more substrate area and thus reduces memory array area to logic area efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a 3D cross-point memory array that is less complex, requires less substrate area and operates efficiently.